The Prince and I
by NaruHina9009
Summary: A young orphan girl abandoned by her family, and a young prince who is brought up to be kind to all. On a fateful summer night the two meet and start to fall slowly for each other, but the council may have other ideas.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

In the early years of Japan, the regions were ruled by feudal lords who were in the upper class. Every region had its own hierarchy of classes and every level had its expectations.

One day in the Fire Nation of Japan the village of Konoha was getting ready to accept their new feudal lord. His name was Minato Namikaze, he was the Fire Nations youngest feudal lord. At his side stood his wife Kushina who was very pregnant with their first child. Behind them stood their long time friend and mentor Jiraya. All was going well at the inauguration festivities until a group of bandits stormed the town.

Later that day the first son of the feudal lord had been born only minutes later he became an orphan. When the bandits came in Minato went to fight and died in the line of duty. Kushina wound up being mortally wounded and died shortly after their son was born. Jiraya was soon appointed the title of feudal lord and he adopted the son of his students.

"What shall I name you?" He asked the blonde baby as he held him in the garden. "What was it your parents were thinking of?" He mumbled as a servant brought him his lunch which consisted of a hot noodle soup which had assorted vegetables and meats along with a small fish paste cake called 'Naruto'. "That's it!" He shouted. "They chose Naruto which is also a character in my latest book." And so it came to be the beginning of the life of Prince Naruto.

Not too far away a noble family was eagerly awaiting the arrival of a new baby. Hiashi Hyūga was waiting with his twin brother Hizashi, Hiashi was the expecting father since Hizashi already had his child. Hiashi was hoping for a boy since he wanted the name of Hyūga to carry on but he soon found out that his newborn was a girl. "That's disappointing, send her to the orphanage. I didn't want a daughter." Said Hiashi in a cold voice.

Soon after a knock was heard on the door of a local orphanage, and the little girl was left on the stoop with a note. Within minutes the orphanage door was opened by a caretaker who saw the baby and brought her inside.

"What does the note say?" Asked the headmistress when she saw it.

"'My name is Hinata, please help me find a good home.'" Read the caretaker.

Little Hinata opened her eyes to reveal a beautiful shade of lavender in her eyes.

"She's a special case, we may be able to make some money off her if we sell her." Said the headmistress.

"Madam you can't be serious? She's just a baby." Said the caretaker with fear in her voice.

"Very well, we shall keep her. Find a room for her and as soon as she can walk she will be a servant here." Said the headmistress with annoyance in her voice.

The caretaker sighed with relief at the choice of the headmistress. "I'm sorry little one, she can be cruel at times. But don't worry I'll look after you, chances are she'll forget about you in twenty minutes."

And so begins the story of Hinata, the orphan of Konoha.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Throughout the last ten years, the orphanage that Hinata was left at had crumbled due to lack of maintenance. So many orphans left because they saw it was easier to live on the street, Hinata was no exception. When Hinata was growing up she was a little shy but she was a tough one, the other orphans bullied her from time to time but had no success.

Now on the street Hinata had found ways to feed and clothe herself through helping others and scrounging around. The day was a special yet sad day for Hinata since it was her twelfth birthday, but she found a bright side to it because a local baker gave her a cinnamon roll as a birthday present.

All was going ok for her until she crossed paths with a guard. "Move you peasant!" The guard shouted and he swiftly pushed Hinata aside. Usually the guards were mean but not this mean.

"What have I told you about mistreatment of our people?" Asked a voice behind the guards. The voice sounded young so Hinata wondered who it was.

"Prince Naruto, we must put the lower class in their place or they will never learn whose in charge." Said the guard.

'Prince Naruto? That's who it is?' Hinata thought and she bowed down in respect to the young prince.

Naruto looked at his guards in disappointment for what they just said. "If it wasn't for our lower class then our village wouldn't exist! Hasn't lord Jiraya taught you nothing?!" He snapped then extended a hand to the now bowing Hinata. "Please arise young lady."

Hinata obliged to his request his voice was so gentle and kind, she wondered what he would look like except a villager of her status wasn't permitted to look him in the eyes. "Thank you my lord, you are so kind to me." Said Hinata, as she kept her eyes low.

"You can look at me you know, I don't bite like my dogs do." Said Naruto with a tone of humor in his voice. Hinata knew he meant the guards so she chuckled at the remark. A guard thinking that it was disrespectful tried to punish her only to be stopped by Naruto. "I meant you idiot!" Snapped Naruto.

"My lord it is not proper for me to look you in the eyes." Said Hinata.

"Oh? And why is that?" Asked Naruto.

"It's because you are a prince, Naruto." Said a deeper voice from behind Naruto. "This young lady has been taught the old way to show respect to her leaders."

Hinata heard that voice before. "Lord Jiraya!" She squeaked and bowed.

Jiraya laughed at her reaction and asked her to stand up. "What is your name young lady?" Naruto also wanted to know her name.

"My name is Hinata, my lord." Said Hinata with her eyes fixated on the stone walkway.

"Hinata you can look at us." Said Jiraya humbly to Hinata.

Hinata gathered up the courage to lift her head up and look upon the leader and heir of the Fire Nation. When she fully lifted her head, her eyes immediately locked onto the one set of ocean blue eyes that were staring at her.

Naruto saw Hinata and all he could think was 'beautiful.' He then saw her lavender eyes and he couldn't stop looking into them.

The two of them kept looking at each other without even blinking and Jiraya couldn't help but laugh. Hinata blushed at the laughter but she knew it was ok.

Naruto blushed a little when he saw Hinata smile. Then Jiraya piped up asking a question, "Hinata where are your parents?"

Hinata hung her head slightly and answered, "I'm an orphan my lord, have been since I was born."

Jiraya thought about it for a second. "Then why don't you come stay with us?" Naruto blushed harder at Jiraya's question.

"My lord you wish for me to return to the castle with you?" Hinata asked thinking that she misheard him.

"I wish for her to come back too pops!" Naruto said excitedly to which Jiraya started laughing.

"I know you want her to come back because you've been as red as a beet since you saw her." He said in a teasing voice. "And to answer your question Hinata, yes I would like for you to come live in the castle."

Hinata couldn't believe it. "My lord do you wish for me to work in the castle?" She asked because it made sense, taking a person off the streets and giving them food and a place to sleep while they work to keep the castle looking good.

"No Hinata, I actually have a much better plan for you." Said Jiraya with a warm smile.

A little while later Hinata was walking to the gates of the castle with Naruto, Jiraya, and the guards. As the gates opened Hinata stood and watched as the castle appeared as the gates opened.

"Never seen the castle before Hinata?" Asked Jiraya.

"No my lord, only what I could see above the walls." She said. They then started to walk through the gates and into the castle courtyard. Hinata looked around to see a beautiful garden with koi ponds and rock fountains that fed water from the river. She gazed around wide eyed and thought to herself, 'is this a dream?'

"Naruto, please take Hinata inside and have Kyoko get her set with clothes and a room to sleep in. Also let the cooks know to start dinner it's about that time." Naruto bowed and asked Hinata to follow him. As they entered the castle Hinata was looking everywhere taking in the architecture of the exterior and the design of the interior.

Naruto led Hinata to a corridor with one door and gave it a knock, from the other side she heard footsteps. The door slid open to reveal a short lady who appeared to be in her forties. "Prince Naruto who is this young lady that's with you?" She asked. Her voice was kind and sweet.

"Kyoko this is Hinata, Hinata this is Kyoko, she's been my nanny since I was born. Kyoko I was asked by pops to have you get Hinata some clothes and have her geyser up with a bedroom." Said Naruto. Hinata would've guessed that Naruto had a nanny since he was royalty but she always heard that nannies of royal children were very strict. And just as she thought that.

"Prince Naruto how can you be so filthy! Look at you there's dirt all over you! Go clean up for dinner!" Snapped Kyoko but she gave Hinata a wink showing that she was kidding. As Naruto ran off Kyoko asked Hinata to join her. "Now miss Hinata what is your favorite color?" She asked as she was waving a hand toward a selection of kimonos. Hinata started looking through colors and she saw her favorite color of lavender.

Meanwhile in the dining room, "Naruto why are you so properly dressed?" Asked Jiraya with a menacing tone. "Could it be because of Hinata?" Naruto glared at Jiraya.

Hinata had just finished taking her bath and Kyoko had just finished adjusting the sleeves on her kimono. Hinata never had a real bath before today because the orphanage didn't have a proper bathing facility so all the soaps and hair cleaners were new and strange to her. After Kyoko helped Hinata with her bath Hinata got out and dried off then she was shown her new kimono.

At first glance Hinata was breathless, "it's so beautiful Kyoko-san." She said before walking up to the finished product and started running the soft silk upon her skin. Kyoko then noticed something about Hinata's appearance.

"Miss Hinata, your hair is really knotted and tangled. Please allow me to trim it." Kyoko asked. Hinata being a orphaned child never had a haircut before so she had long hair about mid back length. Also it looked like it had never been brushed, she saw that she could do something with her hair to were it'd be short and look much healthier. Hinata accepted Kyoko's request to fix her hair.

Back in the dining room Naruto and Jiraya were waiting for the food to be brought in when Kyoko entered the room and was soon followed by Hinata who now revealed that she had pale skin with rouge colored cheeks. She also now had short hair that they could tell was a dark blue color, Kyoko had cut her hair to where it came down to just below her earlobes but when she cut the back her hair stood straight out for some reason but Naruto thought it was cute. To finish it Kyoko left two long tassels of hair that were at her temples. Naruto didn't blink once he saw her and neither did she. Naruto was wearing a male kimono shirt that was orange with a red swirl on the back. Hinata thought he looked good in orange.

Once Hinata sat at the table the house workers brought the dinner in she didn't know what to expect with the quality of the food. The trays were all laid out and had covers on them, Hinata started guessing if it was like bowls of noodles or sushi. The covers were lifted to reveal plates of the finest cuts of beef, pork, chicken, and many seafood selections. Along with any vegetable you could want.

"Dig in Hinata, I can tell that you haven't had any good food for a while." Said Jiraya. Hinata reached forward to grab a pork cutlet and some noodles that were next to them. Just then Naruto pushed a bowl of broth toward Hinata.

"Try the noodles and pork in the broth, it's the best!" Said Naruto as he started slurping the noodles and soup. Hinata looked at the three ingredients and decided to try it. She placed the noodles in her broth along with the pork and started to slurp the noodles. Her eyes grew wide as she had her first taste and then proceeded to out eat Naruto.

Naruto and Jiraya sat with their mouths agape in shock. "Hahaha seems like someone likes my ramen more than you Naruto!" Said a voice from the back of the room, Hinata looked and saw a older man maybe in his mid-forties.

"Teuchi I'd like for you to meet our new guest, her name is Hinata. Hinata Teuchi is our cook." Said Jiraya. Hinata bowed her head to show formality. "He's been cooking meals for us since about a year before Naruto was born."

"The food is delicious Teuchi-san." Said Hinata as she continued to slurp the noodles down. Pretty soon she finished the bowl before Naruto could finish his. Shortly after dinner ended Kyoko came to get Hinata and took her upstairs to her new bedroom. When Kyoko opened the door she saw Hinata's face light up with a smile.

"What's with the big smile Hinata?" Asked Kyoko who was curious.

"I've lived in an orphanage all my live so this feels a little surreal." Hinata explained and then she felt a sharp pain in her arm, "ow! Kyoko-san what was that for?" She asked realizing that Kyoko gave her a sharp pinch.

"Now you know it's real." Kyoko chuckled as she spoke. Hinata couldn't argue with that, she walked into her bedroom and looked around. She had a bed in the far corner of the room, a sliding door that revealed a beautiful view of the village and forest, a closet that had a few items of clothing and a pair of blue sandals. "I will get you more clothes soon, but for now I hope that these will be to your liking. Forgive us but the only child we've had to clothe was Naruto."

"These are perfect for now Kyoko-san, that little bit of clothing that I had a few hours ago was the only thing that I had for a few years so I grew into it but my body soon started to out grow it in the chest region." Kyoko laughed at Hinata for what she said but she knew it was true because trying to help Hinata change out of her old clothes was difficult due to them being so small on her.

"Well miss Hinata our house is your house now, as of this moment you are a ward of the noble family." Said Jiraya who came up behind them.

"What does that mean pops? What's a 'ward'?" Asked Naruto who was just behind Jiraya.

Jiraya placed a hand on Naruto's head and said, "That means that Hinata is our responsibility and in our care." This news made Naruto smile a little to where it was like a small grin. "So don't worry your girlfriend isn't going anywhere." Jiraya added with a teasing tone which made the two kids blush furiously. At this point Kyoko and Jiraya are laughing uncontrollably at the reaction from both kids.

'I guess I really can't hide the fact that I like her.' Naruto thought as he saw Hinata turn red in the face. 'I assume that she feels the same.' Naruto watched Hinata walk to her bed and touch it, the feeling of the soft silk sheets ran over her fingers and made her want to climb in. She slowly crawled into the bed and the softness of the mattress caused her to fall asleep almost immediately. Kyoko made Naruto and Jiraya leave so she could make Hinata change into sleep clothes.

After Kyoko made sure that Hinata was comfortable she joined Jiraya in the main hall. Naruto was practicing martial arts with the castle instructor. She sat next to Jiraya and said, "What are your plans for Hinata?" Jiraya smirked at the question.

"I see nothing gets past you Kyoko, how'd you know I had a plan?" He asked not breaking eye contact on Naruto as he fought the instructor.

"I've cared for Naruto for twelve years, he's been mischievous since he was one. And you two have always had plans to torment me for years. But I can tell that you have a different plan that isn't the norm." Jiraya listened to Kyoko and realized that she is sharper than he expected. "So what is it?"

Jiraya continued to watch Naruto as he gained the upper hand in the sparring match. A look of pride appeared on his face as his godson began to beat the pulp out of his opponent. "I plan to have Hinata and Naruto marry, so that way we can break tradition and show that no matter your status in the village hierarchy you can love whoever you want."

Now that is the end of the chapter of my new fic! To all my readers of lifetime of happiness and blood on the moon, I'm sorry for the delay. I had a writers block a mile long and I should have an update soon. Now for this fic, I hope you guys enjoyed:) I'm interested to hear what you all think about it, so please review:) also I got one more new fic in the works that I should have up in the next few weeks.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Hinata was just waking up from her first night in her new life. Although unbeknownst to her she had slept for twelve hours. She went to sleep at 9:00 at night, she had never slept that good before. The ten years in the orphanage that she grew up in they didn't even give them a futon to sleep on. But now she has a soft bed to herself with silk sheets and a comfortable blanket to use, she feels blessed to have what she has now.

While she woke up and started to move about in her new room Kyoko opened the door. "Miss Hinata, good morning. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept very well Kyoko-san." Said Hinata. Before Kyoko went to sleep she made Hinata three new kimonos. Hinata came to the castle with only one pair of clothes and she had only those for two years, so her getting new clothes was something that she really looked forward to. She was given three lavender colored kimonos along with some other clothes. It was a set of martial arts clothes, she wondered why she got those.

"Today you're gonna start martial arts training with Naruto, it's a tradition in the household." Explained Kyoko. Hinata thought that it would be fun but she'd probably wind up losing focus more than a few times.

When she went down to breakfast she had on her training clothes as did Naruto. He was very happy to see Hinata come in the dining hall, and that she would be joining him in practice. "Go easy on her Naruto." Said Kyoko.

"Kyoko-san there's no need, I lived on the streets for two years after the orphanage closed. So I can take him"

Jiraya was amazed at Hinata, twelve years old, been on her own since ten, and strong enough to defend herself. "Naruto your girlfriend is a tough one."

Naruto wasn't scared, in fact he was excited. "Finally some good competition!" That's when his instructor came out of the other room.

"Why Naruto how could you say that? I've been your competition for years."

"Hinata this is Ebisu, he's been the martial arts instructor in the castle since Naruto was five." Said Jiraya. "Ebisu, this is Hinata your new student."

Hinata bowed her head in respect to which it gained a compliment from Ebisu, "Naruto how did you get such a respectful girlfriend when you are such a troublemaker?" Now both kids were silent from embarrassment.

While the kids were doing martial arts Jiraya had to attend a meeting with the castle council. "Alright let's get this over with." Said Jiraya.

"Why were we summoned Lord Jiraya?" Asked an old man.

"I'm sure it's about that young peasant girl that you've taken as a ward." Said the captain of the guard.

"You're right captain Mizuki. I have taken a villager as a ward. And I've warned you about using the word peasant!" Said Jiraya as he smacked Mizuki so hard he fell back.

"Lord Jiraya, what is the meaning of taking in a poor villager? She has no place here except to work." Said the old man who spoke earlier.

"Danzo I should have you beheaded for that!" Shouted Jiraya. "Now anyone else wanna protest?... Good, now I'll begin. I plan to make her the princess of Konoha, she and Naruto will marry when they are both eighteen and when I'm ready to retire they will take the throne of the Fire Country."

An angry council member stood up, "she's not royalty! You can't do that!" At that retort Jiraya had enough of people arguing with him.

"Haruhi I'm really getting fed up with you always questioning my judgment! I'm half tempted to throw you in the dungeon!" Roared Jiraya, everyone in the council meeting cringed in fear due to the fact they haven't seen Jiraya this mad in a long time. "The plans stay the same, Hinata is staying and will be named the princess of Konoha! She and Naruto will marry when they turn eighteen! And you all will follow my orders! Are we clear?"

When the council all agreed Jiraya left the room to join his child and soon to be new princess in martial arts. That's when things got bad.

"This can't happen, the girl isn't royalty so therefore she can't have the throne." Said Danzo.

"What do you suggest we do about it?" Asked Haruhi.

"I have something in the works, I'll need help from both of you of course." Said Mizuki with an evil smirk.

*later that day*

Naruto and Hinata were outside in the garden, since Hinata had never seen the garden Naruto offered to show her around it. While the kids were outside Jiraya and Kyoko worked on the necessary procedures to name Hinata as a princess.

"Lord Jiraya, how does this work? I mean doesn't Hinata need to be from a royal bloodline in order to be a princess?"

"In a way yes, I'm sure by now you've noticed her eyes." Said Jiraya.

"Yes I have but what does that have to do with royalty? I've never heard of a royal or noble family with eyes like that."

"That's because they're from a noble bloodline that died off ten years ago. An old friend of mine Hiashi Hyūga told me before he died that he had a daughter that he gave up when she was born. I've made it a mission to find her and I have. She is of nobility, and she is the last of her bloodline. There is nothing that the council can do." Said Jiraya.

Kyoko was at a loss for words when she heard this. "You knew who she was when you saw her on the street didn't you?"

"Yes, now all we gotta do is make sure that the corrupt council members go through with their plans. Your mole is in place right?" Asked Jiraya.

"Yes he is, Kakashi is ready to stop Mizuki, Danzo, and Haruhi on my order. Just tell me when you want to strike."

Jiraya started thinking of the right time to give the order as he watched Naruto and Hinata spar with each other. Hinata told Naruto to go full speed, and she didn't disappoint. Even though Naruto has had years of martial arts training he got put on his ass by Hinata real quick.

Just then a frog jumped into Jiraya's lap and croaked a few times. Apparently the message wasn't good because Jiraya got a really pissed off look on his face. "Give the order for tonight." He said sternly.

Kyoko bowed and left the room, at that time the frog spoke, "it's what you thought Jiraya. They plan to kidnap and kill the girl, at least that's how they think it'll go."

Kyoko was walking down the main hallway and took a left down a side hall. From there she opened a secret passage in the wall. The passage led to every room on this floor of the castle and only the royal family and very few trusted individuals knew of it. At one area deep in the passageway was a young guard who was listening to a conversation on the other side of the wall.

"Kakashi, we are executing the plan tonight." Kyoko whispered.

The young white haired guard turned towards her and said, "it will be done, tell lord Jiraya that it'll happen after lights out."

After dinner Kyoko made up Hinata's and Naruto's beds and sent them off to sleep, meanwhile Jiraya was pretending to head to sleep himself but he slipped in the passageway and headed toward the hallway where the other bedrooms where so he could wait and strike when the time came.

Pretty soon after everyone was bedded down three figures appeared in the hallway by Hinata's bedroom. Jiraya peered out of a crack in the wall as they slid the bedroom door open and went in, they shut the door behind them so he couldn't tell what was going on. That's where Kakashi comes in.

Kakashi was in the walls of Hinata's room as he waited to strike. He saw the three shadows enter the room and make their way to Hinata's bed. Once they got there the voice of Haruhi gave the order to the others to kill Hinata, once he saw the shadow of a knife that's when Kakashi burst out with the other guards and surrounded the three individuals.

With all the commotion Hinata woke up to a number of people in her bedroom. Kyoko rushed to the front to try and pull Hinata out.

Mizuki now knowing that he faces execution for his act of treason was thinking that he's not going to die without going out big. So he grabbed Hinata and put the knife to her throat, and just as he was going to make the slash he got hit in the groin by Hinata. His reaction made him drop Hinata and the knife. Hinata took the chance and made a dash for Kyoko.

"Mizuki, Danzo, and Haruhi. You all are found guilty of treason, that's why I'm sentencing you to death by beheading tonight." Said Jiraya, he then turned to Kakashi and said, "Kakashi, I now appoint you as the new captain of the guard. Take the prisoners to the block."

When everyone cleared out of Hinata's room there was a knock. Kyoko went to the wall in Hinata's closet and opened up the secret door to reveal Naruto. "Kyoko is everything alright? I heard a bunch of commotion."

Hinata who was being comforted by Kyoko ran from her bed, past Kyoko and wrapped her arms around Naruto. She had started to cry which was new. Hinata may be shy and tough but she wasn't made of stone, any twelve year old who had almost died would be crying. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata to help her feel better and it worked.

"Naruto you should go back to bed, you and Hinata need sleep its a big day tomorrow." Said Kyoko.

Hinata heard Kyoko but she refused to let go of Naruto, "no I don't wanna sleep alone tonight! I want Naruto to stay!" She cried. Kyoko did all she could to oppose the idea but she knew she wasn't going to win.

"Ok Naruto can stay with you tonight. Now you two get to bed."

"Kyoko what's happening tomorrow that's so important?" Asked Naruto his answer was given by Jiraya who came back to the room.

"Tomorrow Hinata will be named the Princess of Konoha."

Hinata's eyes were as wide as saucers when she heard that. Princess? Her? As far as she knew you had to be in a noble bloodline to be named royalty.

"Pops what do you mean? I thought that you had to have certain bloodlines to be royalty." Said Naruto.

"Normally your right, you do need to come from nobility. But Hinata does come from a noble family." When Jiraya said that Hinata was nobility she didn't believe it, but Jiraya continued. "You see, Hinata comes from the Hyūga clan. Her father was a dear friend of mine. Sadly ten years ago everyone in the Hyūga clan died, but before her father Hiashi died he told me that he had a daughter that he gave up for adoption when she was born and he asked me to find her. And that would be you Hinata."

It was a lot for Hinata to take in all at once given the situation that just occurred. Now Kakashi was out side at the block. All the guards there were feeling very uneasy because the block hadn't been used since before Naruto was born. The block was used for executions of traitors. The old sword that was used for the beheadings was on a display stand in the castle treasury because it belonged to the founder of Konoha. Since it was named a historical artifact it wasn't allowed for beheadings anymore, so Kakashi drew his sword out of the scabbard. He walked up to the first of the three, Mizuki.

"Kakashi I trained you and this is how you repay me?!"

"Mizuki you are guilty of treason, and by order of Lord Jiraya I am ordered to lob off your head!" Said Kakashi as he raised his sword and swung at Mizuki. The sword made contact and sliced through his flesh and bone like butter, with one smooth motion Mizuki's head came right off and rolled down the block.

Danzo accepted his fate and didn't struggle, while Haruhi tried to get away. Danzo knelt on the ground and exposed his neck while Kakashi gave him his punishment, another head rolling down the block. It took three guards to get Haruhi in position for the beheading once she was in place Kakashi dealt the final execution.

Back in Hinata's room she and Naruto were kneeling on pillows as Jiraya continued to tell the story of Hinata's father and now he was getting to explaining how the process to name her as princess will go. "Tomorrow we will gather the castle staff and have a ceremony where it will be official that you will be named as princess." By now Hinata accepted the fact that she was nobility and was smiling at the idea that she will be royalty, then Jiraya continued. "Now there is one more thing that I want to happen. When you and Naruto both turn eighteen you two will be betrothed to one another."

Naruto and Hinata both looked at him blankly because they never heard that word before, so it prompted Naruto to ask. "Hey pops what does it mean that we will be betrothed?"

"What it means is..." He began to say before Kyoko cut in to finish the sentence.

"It means you two will be married!" Said Kyoko in a excited voice as she hugged the two of them from behind. Both of them were beet red and couldn't speak from hearing that they were to be married. Growing up Naruto heard that the royal families had arranged marriages but he always felt the idea to be asinine. Why marry someone you don't know and possibly don't love? But as he turned to look at Hinata he didn't feel the same way as his thought of arranged marriages. He had this feeling deep in his heart that Hinata was special and he was right.

Hinata was speechless as well but soon Jiraya continued to tell them, "I'm telling you now so that way you two can be prepared for what lies ahead six years from now."

When There was a knock at the door Jiraya slid it open and it was captain Kakashi who whispered that it had been done. "Very well thank you captain. Now you two get some sleep. Kyoko please choose Hinata's best kimono for tomorrow.

As everything died down Hinata got back in bed and Naruto was going to sleep on the floor until Hinata pulled his ear and said "what do you think you're doing?"

Wincing Naruto managed to say, "I'm going to sleep on the floor." Hinata giggled at him being a gentleman.

"No you're not, you're sleeping with me tonight." At that point she released Naruto's ear, he gave her a look of confusion. "I almost died tonight and I wanna be held as I sleep." Naruto didn't understand why but he did what she wanted.

He climbed into bed with her and once they got situated Hinata moved closer to Naruto with her back towards him. She then reached over herself, took his hand and pulled his arm around her body. Almost instantly she fell asleep in his arms. 'This is actually quite comfortable, her body is so warm...' He thought as he himself drifted off to sleep.

A/n: There is chapter 2! Thank you to the readers who gave this story a chance, it's you guys that keep me writing. I didn't think that is do well with writing fics, I had a few small problems to begin with but other than that I've been getting followers and favorites all the time! Writing fics is what keeps me going! Thank you all for the support! Please enjoy and review!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto and Hinata lay asleep in Hinata's bed the morning of the day Hinata was to be named princess. The whole night neither of them stirred because they were comfortable. Naruto kept a snug hold on Hinata throughout the night, her body heat was relaxing for him. And Hinata kept a tight hold on Naruto's hands to keep his arm close.

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw that it was sunrise and he had to pee. Getting his hand back from Hinata was a challenge itself because she had a strong hold on him. When he did get free it woke Hinata up and she mumbled, "where you going?"

Naruto whispered in her ear, "I'll be back, just using the restroom." She fell right back to sleep when he finished speaking. When he got back to bed Hinata rolled over to him and wrapped her arm around him, he soon fell back to sleep as well.

They had been asleep for only an extra hour until... "Wake up you two!" The shouting made both of them snap awake, it was Kyoko. "Awwwww! You two cuddled together! How cute!" Hinata giggled at Kyoko and Naruto blushed. "Now Hinata I have to get you ready, Naruto go get ready yourself."

Naruto obeyed Kyoko before he angered her and felt her wrath. "Now Hinata, there is a lavender kimono in your closet that I gave you the other day. I'd like for you to wear that one." Said Kyoko who pointed at the closet. Hinata knew of the kimono she was talking about, for the time being she had three kimonos and her training clothes.

When Naruto made it to his room Jiraya was waiting in the hall by his door for him. "Naruto, wear your ceremonial clothes today." Naruto never wore ceremonial clothing before so he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Pops I don't have clothes like that."

"Yes you do, look on the shelf in the closet." He chuckled. Naruto looked on the shelf and saw in a paper wrapped package was a set of black and orange robes that had the Konoha symbol on the back. They were made out of silk which Naruto rarely ever had on his clothing.

"Pops, when did you have these made?" He asked wondering how he got those past him.

"Not long ago when we got you measured for new robes, every time you got measured for new clothes I had a new set made from the old set. Just until recently we've never had a big event to where you will wear them."

Naruto started to put the robes on and he was surprised at how comfortable they were. He had never worn silk before today.

Hinata was getting ready with Kyoko who had her kneeling on a pillow while she did Hinata's makeup. She didn't like how the makeup felt on her skin, plus since she was little she detested makeup since she felt no need to cover up her natural beauty.

"Hinata sit still, I'll mess up if you don't." Kyoko said in frustration.

"I don't care, I hate wearing this stuff it feels weird." Even though she was pretty mature for twelve she did fuss a little. After a few more minutes of fighting Kyoko, she was finished with the makeup and now she had to get the kimono on. That was the easy part.

The entire village was gathered for this event. Jiraya opened the castle gates and invited them in, which was a rare opportunity for major festivals mostly. There was lots of chatter among the villagers like, "why has lord Jiraya opened the gates today?" And, "what special event is going on today?"

Jiraya and Naruto were sitting on the top of the castle stairs overlooking the crowd, both not moving a muscle. "Naruto, you know that tomorrow would've been twelve years ago that I announced your father to be lord of the village, and that your mother was the queen."

"Really? They ruled the village for only a day?" Asked Naruto. This was the first time Naruto heard this from Jiraya.

Jiraya hung his head a little, "yes, the day you were born was the day that their reign ended." This is the first time that Naruto had heard the story. Jiraya finished telling the story of the battle that went down and explained that was how he came out of retirement and continued his reign of the village.

"Well if my father went out fighting, and mom went out defending me then that's the best way to go." Jiraya looked at Naruto in confusion. "The best way to go out in my opinion is defending those you love. I will gladly die to protect the ones I love."

Jiraya smiled at his adopted son, proud that he taught him good values. He then stood up ad addressed the village. "People of Konoha! I know you must be very confused as to why I've summoned you all here today. Today Konoha gains a princess!" The crowd was now cheering. "I believe you all remember ten years ago when the Hyūga family died, well Hiashi Hyūga told me a secret. He had a daughter that he gave up for adoption. He made me promise that I would find her and I did." Jiraya turned and nodded to Kyoko who was standing in the doorway of the castle entrance, Kyoko then ushered Hinata to the platform Jiraya was standing on. "Ladies and gentlemen of Konoha, I present to you Hinata Hyūga." Hinata looked out at the crowd and blushed as they all cheered for her, not knowing what to do Jiraya nudged her and whispered, "smile and wave."

Hinata started to wave at the crowd which made them cheer harder. Jiraya raised his hands and asked the crowd to quiet down, "Hinata please face me. As of today I name you the princess of Konoha." Hinata smiled at Jiraya, this was every girls dream come true to become a princess. "Naruto, please come forward." Naruto stood up and made his way to Jiraya and Hinata. "Citizens of Konoha, when prince Naruto and princess Hinata both turn eighteen, it will be the day that I retire and the day that they marry and take rule over the village." Naruto held out his hand for Hinata, when she placed her hand in his he kissed her hand which made her blush even more also made her giggle.

The rest of the day was a celebration for the village, food, sake, dancing. When the lords announced a new prince or princess it was a big deal. The villagers always enjoyed a day of fun when there weren't holidays or other festivals. Hinata went to go have fun with Naruto at her side.

Kyoko went up next to Jiraya and said, "you chose well, all the other noble families won't like this though."

"That's why I named Kakashi the captain of the guard. He will keep us all safe or die trying. Plus I named someone as their personal guard." Said Jiraya.

Kyoko looked baffled by hearing that there was a personal guard for Naruto and Hinata. "Who is this person that you have as a personal guard for them?"

Jiraya laughed and said, "you know him well." He turned and shouted, "Iruka!" A young soldier ran up to Jiraya's side, he was in his early twenties for sure. Iruka was one of Naruto's favorite guards, he started when Naruto turned ten and he always caught Naruto sneaking around causing trouble every so often.

Kyoko smiled because she knew Iruka from when he started, he was beyond loyal to the family. "You have my agreement on the selection." Iruka looked confused at what Kyoko was saying until she noticed the look. "You haven't told him?"

"I was getting to it. Iruka, you have a new assignment and I want your 100% devotion." Said Jiraya sternly, Iruka stood at attention and listed to what the assignment was. "You are now the personal bodyguard to Naruto and Hinata."

Iruka looked surprised at the new assignment and asked why he was chosen over the other guards.

"Plain and simple, you're the one guard that Naruto treats like a brother. Plus I know you enjoy being around him." Said Jiraya as he packed a pipe with tobacco.

Iruka didn't argue with him because he was right, he did enjoy the time he spent with Naruto. "Yes lord Jiraya, I accept the assignment."

"I knew you would, just keep in mind that it's pretty dangerous since the noble families may not like that they got turned down. So I don't want you to hesitate when it comes time to put your life on the line to keep them safe." Jiraya explained but he could tell that Iruka understood the details of the job.

Jiraya was right that other noble families wouldn't like the fact that he chose the last living member of the Hyūga family over one of theirs. Two families had daughters Naruto's age but for some reason they weren't selected. Maybe it was because they tried to force the idea on Jiraya and had to be hauled off by the guards. Nevertheless Jiraya's feeling that something was brewing was correct.

A/n: Heres chapter 3! Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/n: at long last the new Prince and I chapter is here! I want to personally thank everyone for your patience on how long it's taking me to post. I have to give credit where it's due, my friend Kaoru A Bookman for helping me write my chapters when I was blocked.

Two days after Hinata was named Princess of Konoha she was in the castle archives researching her family's history and she wasn't liking what she saw. "Am I really descended from this family? They were the meanest in the whole village." She said out loud.

"Your father may have been mean but he was by no means cruel, he donated money that built several homes for families in the village." Said Jiraya.

Hinata looked at him and said, "he gave me up for adoption because he didn't want me. In my eyes that's cruel."

Jiraya wasn't able to argue back because she was still hurt from reading about the Hyūgas but Naruto spoke up, "Hinata if he hadn't given you up for adoption you wouldn't be here with me right now, think of what he did as fate instead of cruelty."

That made Hinata smile but it made Kyoko smack him. "Yes she would! Lord Jiraya would've chosen her anyways to be the princess because her father was his friend." And just as quickly as she got her smile Hinata lost it.

"Not true." Said Jiraya and everyone looked at him. "Hiashi and I got into a huge fight before you were born, I told him I won't do him anymore favors. But when I heard he was going to die I ran to his house and saw him, that's when he told me about you and asked me to find you. He didn't ask me to make you the princess, but to correct what I did wrong twelve years ago that's why I made you princess."

Naruto felt the need to ask, "what did you two fight about?"

Kyoko was going to smack him again but stopped when Jiraya started to speak, "he told me about his plans to give Hinata up if she was a girl. I was furious with him, we argued about that for an hour until I told him to leave. When he didn't we wound up throwing punches at each other. When the guards came in I locked him in the dungeon until the day you were born. The guards beat him everyday and I knew about it but I didn't stop them."

"That's the mistake you mentioned?" Asked Kyoko. Jiraya nodded yes to the question.

Naruto put an arm around Hinata and said, "you're here now, and that's all that matters." Hinata smiled and hugged Naruto.

Later the two of them were practicing martial arts in the dojo, Hinata was a fast learner with hand to hand. Each and every time she sparred with Naruto she won. "Oh young Hinata you make me so proud!" Said Ebisu.

Throughout the week Hinata continued her research on the Hyūgas, her next discovery was that she had a little sister. "Lord Jiraya, did you know about her?" She asked.

Jiraya took a puff from his pipe and said, "I knew about her yes, they kept her. You also had a cousin, his name is Neji. I don't know if he's alive or not, when the epidemic hit he was gone. He left several days beforehand and hasn't been seen since then."

"You said 'epidemic', does that mean more people were affected?" Asked Hinata.

Letting out a deep sigh Jiraya said, "yes, we lost almost half the village. Men, women and children. It was a very sad week but thankfully we have an extraordinary doctor who found a way to cure the illness."

"You mean granny tsunade?" Asked Naruto.

Jiraiya nods his head before turning to look at Hinata. "So what do you wanna do princess you have one living relative left. Are you going to look for him?" Jiraiya asked seeing the raven haired girl nod her head. The white haired man nods his head in understanding. "Where will you start your search?" He asked.

"Northern woods I'm going alone," Hinata said in a determined voice.

~the next day~

Hinata pushes past some low hanging branches before stepping into view her lavender eyes landing on a crystal clear lake the tell tale signs of someone training filling the air. Hinata peeks through the bushes and sees a boy at the age of 12 as he kicked the air his brown hair swishing with his every movement. "I know your there cousin," the boy said without turning around.

Hinata pushed through the brush locking her lavender eyes with his. "H...hi," she stuttered. The brown haired Hyūga inclined his head in greeting before turning back to his training. "U...um what's your name mines Hinata," she asked.

"Neji," he said not stopping his practices. Hinata seats herself at the base of a tree watching her cousin train when a twig snapping catches her attention.

-with Naruto and jiraya-

"Hey Jiraya Hinata's been gone for a while now. Should we send Shikaku and Himimaru?" Naruto asked looking up at his white haired guardian.

Jiraya nods summoning both males into the room. "Lady Hinata has been gone for too long please go find her and return her safely. She said she was gonna search the north woods today," he said watching as the two men nodded and poofed away.

-with Hinata and neji-

Hinata gets to her feet quickly moving towards her new found cousin her body tensed. A arrow flies at them before another arrow knocked the first arrow slightly changing its course So it landed across the lake in the trunk of a tree. Hinata and neji jerk their heads towards where the first arrow originated seeing a red haired male step through the brush a crossbow in his hand.

"Whoooohoooo!" A feminine voice yelled out before a teal blur leap frogs the red haired boy making him fall to the ground in surprise. The blur lands on their feet as they rip their dark gray cloak away from their pale body.

"You are unharmed princess," the female asked turning her head slightly both Hyūga, eyes widening at the icy blue eyes staring at them. The girl draws her swords from the small of her back holding both in a ready position. The red haired boy gets to his feet drawing his own blade before both rush forward sparks flying from where the blades clashed. Neji takes hinatas shoulders and silently moves her out of harms way just as the teal haired girl loses one of her swords. She glares at the red haired boy suddenly showing up beside him and swinging her remaining blade downwards at his unprotected shoulder. He hisses as he felt blood roll down his shoulder blade and down the side of his spine. He swings his injured arm backwards at the girl catching her off guard and landing a hit on her collar bone a dark mark quickly forming where he struck her.

The bushes rustle when Himimaru and Shikaku jump in front of neji and Hinata in defensive stances. They watch in amazement as the pale girl fought off the princesses attacker. The girl stuck her blade into the ground to stop her momentum as she rolled back onto her feet. She grits her teeth at the numbing sensation going across her left collar bone eventually watching as her left arm went numb.

"A poison user huh?" She questioned with a smirk before she watches in satisfaction as a sword pierced through the red haired boys stomach. "Good timing little bro," she said looking at the midnight blue haired boy peeking out of the bushes.

A few seconds later the boy came out of the bushes riding a huge dog and Nakane began to throw up. "Hey sis are you alright?" The boy asked.

Shikaku ran to the girl and said, "that's a strong poison, we gotta get her to a doctor." Himimaru nodded and asked Hinata to follow them.

Hinata turned to Neji and asked, "Neji, I'd like you to come with me to the castle."

Neji let out a tsk and asked, "why should I?" He stood and crossed his arms, "you have no authority over me..." He began to say but was stopped by Himimaru smacking him with the blunt end of his spear.

"Watch how you speak to the princess of Konoha!" Himimaru said.

"Princess?" Was all Neji could say in confusion.

"Himimaru please." Hinata said trying to calm the situation, Himimaru bowed to Hinata as she continued to say, "yes Neji I'm the princess of Konoha, and I want you to come to the castle with me so we can build a better name for the Hyūga."

Neji agreed to go with her but she could tell that he was a bit stubborn and would need some encouragement. They walked through the woods for a bit until they came to a small shack. Shikaku knocked on the door and said, "lady Tsunade, we require your assistance."

The door opens revealing a beautiful blonde woman with huge breasts as she looked towards shikaku holding a teal haired girl in his arms. "Enter," she said opening the door more allowing them inside.

The little boy tugs tsunades shirt hem. "Miss tsunade?" He asked looking up at the blonde woman gripping the dogs fur.

"What kid?" She asked.

"My sister was injected with wolfs bane based poison. Just so you knew," he said quieting at the last part and looking down missing the fond look Tsunade gave the 7 year old boy.

She ruffles his hair smiling gently at him. "Thank you kiddo wanna help me make a antidote for your sister?" She asked seeing the boys eyes brighten and he gave a enthusiastic nods following her into the back room on his dog. The two reenter the room as tsunade injected the antidote causing the girl to regain some of the color to her face. "Now that that's taken care of what are your names I didn't catch them before," Tsunade said.

"I'm Jomei Hideaki and that's my older sister Nakane. She raised me since I was a year old," he said with a smile. A bark snaps him out of the smile. "Sorry buddy. This is chewy he helps me walk," he added petting the dark furred dog. Shikaku steps forward taking Nakane into his arms before the two guards led Hinata Neji Jomei and Nakane to the palace.

Jiraya stared at the teal haired girl lying on the floor in front of him, "this girl saved you from an attack?" He asked Hinata.

"Yes, when the guy shot an arrow at us she shot it away." She said kneeling next to Jiraya.

Jiraya stayed silent for a moment before saying, "I think I may have a use for her."

When icy blue eyes opened to see a ceiling above her, she looked around to take in her surroundings. Nothing was familiar to her, she went to sit up and she immediately threw up on the floor which caused a door to open. "She's awake!" Said a voice.

She reached for a weapon but there was nothing around, a few moments later a woman came in, "lay down please." She said calmly.

"Where the fuck am I?" She said backing away from the woman.

"You're at the castle in Konoha, we have been caring for you for three days." Said another voice. In walked a face she's seen before but only from a far.

"Lord Jiraya?" She asked quietly before bowing her head down.

"Miss Hideaki, I have a proposition for you." Said Jiraya. Nakane lifted her head up to hear what he had to say. "I can't have three of my best guardsmen watching the princess twenty four hours a day, so I'd like to ask you to be her personal bodyguard."

Nakane was dumbfounded by what he said so she asked, "you want me? A commoner to guard the princess?"

"That's right, with that job comes privileges. You and your brother would get a room here at the palace, food, clothes you name it." Said Jiraya.

She thought for a second and said, "I'll take the job."

"Glad to hear it, this will be your room. You are in between your brother and princess Hinata, I'm sure that you still need some recovery time from your poisoning wolfsbane is some powerful stuff." Said Jiraya before leaving the room.

In the main hall Hinata was sitting with Neji. "Lady Hinata is there anything you need?" Asked Teuchi.

"No thank you." She said before Teuchi bowed to leave.

"Just because your the princess doesn't mean I'm gonna call you 'lady Hinata.'" Said Neji before receiving a smack from Kyoko.

"Show respect to lady Hinata!" She scolded. Neji didn't look to happy that he was smacked he glared at Kyoko before she said, "don't look at me like that young man!"

As Neji was standing up to do something about Kyoko but not before two guards came and wrestled him to the floor. "Listen boy just because your related to the princess doesn't mean that we won't throw you in the dungeon." Shikaku scolded.

"Please let him up." Hinata said to the guards they bowed and let Neji up. "Neji I understand that you aren't liking that your not liking my plan but please abide by the palace rules."

"Or what? You gonna throw me in the dungeon? Your own family?" Neji asked.

"If it comes to that then yes, and if push comes to shove I could send you back to the north woods." Said Hinata. Neji saw in her eyes that she was serious about that.

"Fine, but how can you not be angry about how the Hyūga for giving you up and them sending me away?" Neji asked.

Hinata looked down. "Who says I'm not mad at them for sending us away?" She asked. "You and I are the only Hyūga left we have to show the people we won't stoop down to their their level." She said in a determined voice.

Neji understood where she was coming from, "ok I'm in, and I'm sorry for my behavior, lady Hinata."

In a hallway Jomei was riding Chewy through the halls and was stopped by a house maid, "no dogs allowed in the palace!" She screamed at Jomei.

Jomei began to cry due to her rudeness, "he's how I get around." He said with tears rolling down his face.

"I don't care! And you're not supposed to be in here commoner!" She snapped grabbing Chewy by his collar and trying to drag him outside causing Jomei to fall to the ground and cry harder.

He growled and barked viciously at the maid which caused the maid to raise her hand and smack the dog, "don't hurt him!" Jomei yelled crawling forward to try and block Chewy from her. She raised her hand again and felt someone grab her wrist.

"You hit my brothers dog again or hit him then you and I will have problems bitch!" Nakane said angrily pointing her crossbow at the maid.

The maid ripped her hand away from Nakane, "filthy commoners! Why are you two here with that huge beast?!" She yelled pointing at Chewy and almost lost her hand when he tried to bite her.

"We saved the princess you fucking idiot!" Nakane yelled.

Their shouting was heard throughout the palace which caused Jiraya, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Kyoko and several guards to come running. "What is the meaning of this?" Asked Jiraya.

"Lord Jiraya, we have two commoners and a dog in the palace." Said the maid.

Jiraya noticed that Jomei was crying hugging Chewy's neck and Nakane looked ready to fight. "They're supposed to be here. They live here." Said Jiraya causing heads to turn and look at him. "These two siblings saved lady Hinata, this young lady is now lady Hinata's bodyguard. So they live here now and dogs are allowed in the palace." Jiraya said to the maid before saying, "and your employment here is no longer. Get out of my palace."

The maid tried to argue with Jiraya before he signaled to Shikaku and Himimaru to get her out. They both dragged her by the arms out of the structure and threw her out the gate. "Lord Jiraya has fired this woman, if she makes entry kill her." Said Himimaru.

Nakane bows her head to Jiraya putting her weapons back into the pouch on her hip, thank you for your assistance my lord," she said kneeling in front of Chewy making sure he isn't injured before moving to Jomei. The teal haired girl picks her little brother into her arms using her scarf to wipe away his tears. "Shh, it's alright now mei. The mean lady is gone and won't bother you again. Plus Chewy isn't hurt," she cooed to him bouncing him up and down gently.

Jomei sniffs before turning to Jiraya. "Thank you lord Jiraya," he said giving the older man a watery smile.

"What happened here?" Asked Naruto feeling a smack in the head from Kyoko. "What the hell Kyoko?"

"Isn't it obvious Naruto? A maid was rude to our guests." She said leaning against a wall.

A few days later Nakane was fully recovered from the poison. "Miss Hideaki, we have a selection of clothes for you to chose from." Said Kyoko.

Nakane looked through the wardrobe and saw an obi, a martial arts uniform that had pants specially designed for weapon carry on the hips, and another that had shorts and a top that only covered the chest. She took a little of all three. The obi was her first selection the pants of the second outfit, they had a waistband that held the legs up but the sides of her hips were exposed. And the final piece she took was the top of the third.

After adding her katanas to the small of her back and her zippered utility pouches on her side she reported to her first day as personal bodyguard for Hinata.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata has now been the princess for four years, the villagers have grown to love her for her kindness.

Hinata decided to take a walk through the village market with Nakane close by. The two of them have become best friends throughout the years, they became friends in the first few days because of how Hinata was to her and Jomei.

As Hinata was going around and buying a few things Nakane got the feeling that something was off, "lady Hinata we must go." She said gently pulling at Hinata's sleeve. And sure enough Nakane was right, from the crowd two women charged at Hinata causing Nakane to spring into action. She drew both of her katanas and stood her ground between the attackers and Hinata.

Nakane saw a sword draw from the pink haired attacker and a kunai from the blonde haired one. She leaped forward and quickly disarmed them and held both swords at their throats.

"Nakane, stand down." Said Hinata calmly. Nakane did as she was ordered but she didn't put away her weapons.

The teal haired girl stared at the two women who had just attempted to harm Hinata. "Why have you attempted to injure my mistress?" Nakane asked moving Hinata closer to her side.

"We don't need her as a queen our daughters should be in her position having all the fun and games they deserve! Not this bitch!" The blond woman yelled only to stop when Nakane held a knife to her.

"You think being the princess is all fun and games? It isn't in fact without my mistress most of the people in this village would be dead. So think again if your daughters could handle that stress," Nakane whispered loud enough for both women to hear. "Hinata sama lets go back to the palace," she said taking hinatas hand and leading her best friend back home.

"So there was an attempt on the princess?" Asked Jiraya.

"You got that right! We've met their daughters before, they seriously think one of those two can replace lady Hinata?" Nakane rambled.

Jiraya thought for a second before turning to Kakashi, "I want the mothers of Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka brought before me now." He said gaining a bow from Kakashi.

"What's the punishment going to be for them?" Asked Hinata.

"They committed an act of treason. The punishment is death." Said Kyoko because Jiraya was quiet.

Hinata was against the punishment because she thought it would bring retaliation from their daughters. "Not to worry milady, I'll protect you." Said Nakane.

After an hour of of discussion Kakashi along with Himimaru and Shikaku. With them were the two who tried to kill Hinata earlier. "What is the meaning of this lord Jiraya?" Asked the blonde.

"You two are suspected of treason. How do you plead?" Asked Jiraya.

"We did nothing wrong!" Said the pink haired mother.

"That's a fucking lie lord Jiraya!" Said Nakane. Jiraya raised a hand to silence her.

Jiraya glared at the two and looked at Hinata, "are these the two that Nakane saved you from earlier?" Hinata knew she wouldn't be able to lie to Jiraya so she nodded in confirmation. "So be it, captain Kakashi take them to the block. They are sentenced to execution."

The death of their mothers caused two young girls to for a plot, "I can't believe that brat had our mothers killed!" Said Sakura.

"We will make her and her bodyguard pay!" Said Ino slam her fist in the ground.

As a plot came underway for revenge against Hinata things at the palace we're going well.

Nakane was walking down the halls of the palace when she was tackled by a white blur. "Ahh! Oh Akamaru! You goofy boy!" She said as the large dog licked her face into oblivion.

"Akamaru you found her before me!" Said Kiba. Kiba was the son of Himimaru the guard. The sons of the guards are all in line to take over when their fathers retire. "Sorry Nakane, we had a challenge to see who could find you first."

"It's cool Kiba. I figured I'd see you today." Said Nakane standing up. "To be honest I could smell you from around the corner." She said stepping closer to Kiba.

"Really now? I guess I gotta stop sleeping in the guard dog barracks." Said Kiba as he took a step toward her. They both looked over their shoulders before smashing their faces together in a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart Nakane whispered in his ear, "come to my room tonight, I got a surprise for you." She walked away leaving Kiba with a blush on his face.

The times that Nakane wasn't around Hinata she had two guards watching over her. Jomei and Chewy spent their days roaming the palace causing mischief by sneaking in the kitchen and stealing food. Teuchi caught him all the time but it got to the point where he enjoyed their company.

One day when Hinata was enjoying a walk in the garden with Naruto, Nakane had a feeling that something was coming but she couldn't explain it.

Later that night Naruto snuck into Hinata's room, "are you sure no one followed you?" She asked quietly.

"I'm sure." Said Naruto as he closed the gap between them. The two had many night visits since they turned fifteen but they restrained themselves up until now.

They started with a kiss. The two of them wrapped their arms around each other as things began to heat up. Before now they never got past kissing, now Naruto was kissing her neck sending chills up her spine. With every kiss to her neck her breathing increased and she tried like hell not to moan because Nakane was a very light sleeper. But little did anyone know there was a little fun going on in the next room.

"Kiba don't bite me there!" Nakane whispers to her boyfriend as he gently bit on her neck.

"Oh but I know you love it Naka." He whispered before continuing his nibbling.

Back with Hinata Naruto was discretely sliding his hand up Hinata's sleep shirt. The feeling of his hand brushing her midsection caused her to twitch from the little tickle she felt. When he made contact with her boobs the sensation gave her a feeling of ecstasy to where she let out soft moans. The combined feeling of Naruto massaging her breasts and kissing her neck was almost too much for her.

The next thing Naruto did was slide his hand down to Hinata's crotch, he felt a warm liquid on his hands and quietly said, "I think your ready." Hinata nodded as Naruto stripped his clothes off exposing the toned muscular body that she only ever felt through his clothes. But one look at his dick made her blush.

In the other room things were about to kick off between Kiba and Nakane as well until Nakane thought she heard something and stopped Kiba to make sure nobody was in the halls. After a few seconds of silence she coaxed him back to her.

And wouldn't you know it, just as things were finally about to happen for both couples they stopped when they heard some thumping on the rooftop.

At the same time Naruto and Kiba both quietly asked, "what the fuck?"

Putting his pants back on Kiba went to the window and was hit with such a strong hit that it sent him flying across the room. "Oh Jashin has sent me to the right room. I got the one with a hot girl." Said a shirtless man who pulled Nakane who was wrapped in a blanket close to him. She stood her long teal hair covering her breasts before she smiles. "Let's have fun ne?" She asked tilting her head. "Fuck yeah we'll have some fun!" Hidan said moving forward only to have his face in nakanes hand. "Not the fun I was talking about asshole," she whispered smashing his head into the wall and bringing her knee into his groin.

In Hinata's room Naruto was attacked at the same time by a man wearing a face mask that covered his mouth and nose. "The princesses room. I guess I'll finish my mission because she looks easy enough to kill." He said moving toward Hinata as he pushed Naruto out of his way. Hinata looks at her assailant like ebisu taught them while Kakuzu made his way to Hinata she reached under her pillow to grab a hidden tanto that she had been given by Nakane years ago, she moved quickly cutting a near invisible wire when he was close enough giggling when a log came from the rafters smashing into his side and sending him through the wall into nakanes room. Hidan looked up from his pain filled haze when his partner came smashing through the wall. "Now it's a party," Nakane said removing her hand from hidans face moving towards kakazu and bringing her leg to the side of his face knocking him down for the count.

While hidan had screamed in pain from when Nakane got his manhood there was a sound of rapid footsteps rushing the halls which turned out to be guards. Shikaku was the first on the scene closely followed by Himimaru, "intruders! Protect the prince and princess!" Screamed Himimaru.

Guards rushed into Hinata's room and surrounded the royal couple only to stare in confusion at the human shaped hole in her wall. In Nakane's room Hidan was able to get to his feet and make his way to Kakuzu and picking him up. The two had to leave quickly and Hidan had to support Kakuzu due to his unconscious state "I'm coming back for you hot stuff!"Yelled Hidan as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop.

Jiraya arrived at the scene where guards were standing watch outside and inside both rooms. "What happened here?" He asked seeing twenty of his guards in two rooms.

Himimaru spoke up saying, "well as it appears the love birds here all met up for some nookie and they got interrupted by an assassination attempt. I thought I raised Kiba better my lord, I'm sorry."

Jiraya looked in both rooms seeing shame on the faces of both couples, he chuckled saying, "they're teenagers, there's not much we can do to stop this from happening."

"Lord Jiraya how can you brush this off?" Asked Kyoko who had arrived seconds after he did.

"There's no rule against it Kyoko. Their flooded with hormones that can't be controlled." Said Jiraya blushing.

Kakashi walked up and reported, "my lord, we found that they managed to climb the wall and use a tree to reach the roof."

Jiraya scratched his chin and said, "when day break comes I want you to draft the strongest male villagers you can find, we are going on lockdown. I want triple patrols day and night and a guard outside every door and window. Also on the outside of the wall I want as many guards as possible lining the wall. Nobody comes within fifty yards of the palace. Starting tomorrow the sons of the guards are being drafted early, handout their armor and weapons tomorrow." Jiraya ordered before heading back to sleep.

Kakashi bowed and assigned Himimaru and Iruka to guard the bedrooms.

Himimaru looked at Kiba and said, "if you want to you can stay with Nakane tonight. But tomorrow your duties begin."

Kyoko went into Hinata's room and attempted to drag Naruto out, "I'm not leaving! Hinata was almost killed tonight so I'm not leaving her side!" He fought in protest, after a couple minutes of arguing Kyoko reluctantly let him stay.

Kiba sat on Nakane's bed and said, "babe that was so badass!" Nakane bowed to brag then sat down and began to make out with Kiba.

"Hey you two, with that hole in the wall don't do that tonight." Said Hinata as she laid down being pulled into a cuddle from Naruto. "That means none tonight for us either."

"I know hun, I don't mind waiting a little longer." Said Naruto before drifting off to sleep.

When dawn came Kiba was awoken by his father who was guarding Nakane's bedroom, "wake up, time for you to report for duty."

Kiba nodded and gently kissed his sleeping girlfriend, "I'll be back tonight." He whispered to her before leaving.

Kiba went outside to see the other children of the guards ready to begin day one. The sons who were beginning day one were Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji and Sasuke.

"Hey guys." Said Kiba as he greeted his brothers in arms.

Shikamaru yawned deeply and said, "what a drag that we have to begin working two years earlier than expected."

"Don't complain too much Shikamaru, at least this gets your lazy ass up and moving." Said Sasuke.

Chouji stayed quiet as he munched on a rice ball and Shino was naturally quiet. Lee however was full of energy as ever, "this is the best time for us to train you guys! Our springtime of youth is now!"

Once the gear was all handed out Kakashi went into the village to address the districts, "by order of lord Jiraya, all men between the ages of eighteen and thirty five must report immediately to the palace to begin work as palace guards. This is due to repeated attempts on the life of lady Hinata." When the villagers heard that someone tried to kill their princess all men in the village ranging from sixteen to fifty reported to the palace.

They all were in great health and all strong enough to wear the armor. They wound up gaining over two hundred more guards that were above and beyond loyal to Jiraya and would gladly protect the royal family.

"This worked out better than I thought it would." Said Jiraya standing next to Kakashi.

Naruto, Hinata and Nakane stood looking out of a window, "I guess it'll be a little crowded in here." Said Naruto.

"Well at least you two and my brother are safe and that's all that matters to me." Said Nakane.

Hinata looked at Nakane, "you'll be safer too Naka."


	7. Authors note

To my readers I apologize for the really late delay over the last year. I moved out of my hometown for a year and moved back this July (2016) to bad news. They saw that my mother has stage 3 lung cancer.

With all that out of the way I appreciate the fact that you're still following me (if you are) I'm going to try and get more chapters up but with that lies a problem, my previous devices which I used to write with were sold. The work got backed up on my email but for some reason they're all lost, I was writing for the last year and just when I was ready to post again in march (2016) my laptop died on me.

Now I'll try to get that recovered it'll take time so please bear with me because I gotta try and write from memory and thankfully my good friend (aka lil sis) is one of my readers, she is helping me get my work back and back to you guys. Also she told me she is willing to post chapters for me since she has a computer.

Thanks again for your patience. Adam.


End file.
